


Una Gota de Lluvia

by zerowrites



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerowrites/pseuds/zerowrites
Summary: Chris Smith es una adolescente que vive con su madre y su hermanito en los suburbios de Lochpine. Una noche tormentosa, sueña con un extraño individuo quien le dice que le estará esperando hasta que lo encuentre, sólo para despertarse antes de ver su cara.La lluvia trae consigo a un nuevo compañero de clases, Seonghwa, quien la evita a toda costa por un simple motivo, pero ella está determinada a hacerle cambiar de opinión.*19/12/2020. © Derechos reservados.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Original Character(s)





	1. Prólogo || Durante La Tormenta

_Abrí los ojos y miré hacia un costado sin reconocer mis alrededores por completo, sino lo que la espesa niebla que me rodeaba dejaba entrever – estaba en lo que parecía ser un bosque, que aunque estuviera cubierto por aquel manto blancuzco brillaba con verdes vivos por doquier y pequeñas flores de color violeta que me hacían cosquillas en las plantas de los pies descalzos. Vestía enteramente de blanco, con un vestido que apenas pasaba mis rodillas, y podía sentir cómo el frío seco se arremolinaba contra mis piernas; me asombraba que, aunque sabía que debía haber estado temblando, mantenía la calma interior._

_Di un paso dudoso como si tanteara el terreno frente a mí con el césped abriéndose camino suavemente, y luego eché a andar con sigilo tocando con cuidado cada árbol, tomando para mí todo lo que me rodeaba siempre manteniendo el respeto, como si algo estuviese acechando desde lo desconocido esperando a que cometiera un error para atacar. No había otro sonido que no fuese el de mi propia respiración, lo que hacía que mi estómago se hiciera un ligero nudo._

_Todo estaba demasiado en paz, **demasiado**._

_No tenía idea de por qué estaba ahí pero tampoco se sentía como algo ajeno a mí, y una voz dentro mío me lo confirmaba – era el bosque mismo quien me había traído, que me llamaba, que me decía exactamente qué debía hacer aunque yo no pudiera entenderlo del todo y me frustrara en el proceso. Ya no era caminar sin sentido por un camino que no podía ni ver, sino el seguir adentrándome en un lugar que parecía querer tragarme viva para cumplir alguna especie de misión._

_No fue sino hasta luego de lo que pareció una eternidad que pude atisbar que la niebla se difuminaba más adelante, que los colores se volvían más notorios e incluso creí escuchar los sonidos de algunos pájaros. Eché a correr con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, mi mente diciéndome que estaba tan cerca de alcanzar mi meta… pero así tampoco parecía ser suficiente para alcanzarlo. Paré, la sonrisa que llevaba desapareciendo de a poco, y avancé tan sólo un poco para ver, con el alma ya triste, que la visión se alejaba a la par que yo me acercaba, haciendo que todo fuera en vano._

_Caí sobre mis rodillas, dispuesta a llorar ante la perspectiva de un fracaso tan grande, pero ninguna lágrima salió, como si no hubiera realmente algo por lo que llorar. Tomé una bocanada de aire y exhalé lento, cerrando los ojos y dejando que la niebla me abrazara hasta que a mis oídos llegó algo extraño: pasos que provenían desde donde yo había llegado, y entonces me paralizó un miedo sin igual._

_Con mis manos sobre los muslos y los labios temblorosos, mantuve la cabeza gacha mientras los pasos se acercaban más y más a mí hasta detenerse por completo justo detrás. Cerré los ojos y entonces sentí una mano que se posaba sobre mi hombro; mis párpados se aflojaron al correr a través de mí un flujo cálido que llegó a cada parte de mi cuerpo, relajándolo y haciéndome, a su vez, caer por completo. No podía siquiera mirar a quien era el responsable de todo eso – fue como si toda mi fuerza me hubiese abandonado en menos de un segundo, dejándome débil mientras el sueño se apoderaba de mí._

_Antes de rendirme por completo ante la sensación, una voz lejana me habló._

_\- Recuerda… el claro… allí te estaré esperando…_


	2. 1. después de las nubes

Me desperté esa mañana con mi canción favorita como alarma sin ánimos de absolutamente nada que no fuera volver a mi cama, mi acogedora y suave cama… pero era hora de levantarse, a pesar de que fueran casi las 6 AM. Perezosamente me di vuelta sobre mi estómago, enterrando mi cabeza por completo en mi almohada hasta que inevitablemente escuché los pasos acercándose por el pasillo. “ _Ugh_ ,” pensé con un tinte de desdén mientras contenía un bostezo, “ _cómo odio que haga esto_.”

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió despacio y mi madre se acercó hacia mi ventana como si fuese una serpiente, deslizándose por el piso de madera lustrada con tal de no ‘despertarme’ y sin saber que yo ya lo estaba, y luego comenzó a levantar la persiana haciendo todo el ruido que antes había intentado tapar – no sé aún si pensaba que eso sería una buena idea o si prefería despertarme con el sonido más estruendoso del universo junto a los primeros rayos del sol matutino en lugar de hacerlo con mi propia alarma con tal de asegurarse de que sí me levantara de mi descanso.

\- Buen día, bella durmiente, - dijo cuando finalmente se acercó a mí, el aroma del desayuno entrando por la puerta que ahora estaba abierta de par en par. Olía extremadamente bien, y eso es algo que jamás le reprocharía a mi madre; era una cocinera excepcional, que podía hacer que unos simples huevos revueltos parezcan algo que te darían en el más fino de los restaurantes. - ¿Qué tal has dormido anoche? De seguro escuchaste la tormenta que hubo, espero que no te haya despertado.

Gruñí mientras me giraba nuevamente sobre mi espalda, mis ojos aún cerrados con fuerza para que no me alcanzara la luz del nuevo día. - ¿Tormenta? – pregunté, mi voz lenta y adormilada. – No oí nada; debió haber sido sólo una lluviecita.

\- ¡Realmente no has oído! Deberías levantarte y ver el patio trasero, verás que no fue sólo una lluvia. Abrígate que hace frío afuera, no quiero que vuelvas como la última vez que no llevaste un suéter. Recuerda que sólo es la segunda semana de clases y no puedes ya estar faltando –, y así me dio una palmadita suave sobre la cabeza y salió del cuarto. Fue ahí cuando me senté llevando las sábanas conmigo cubriéndome los hombros; realmente me gustaba el clima primaveral que había caído sobre la ciudad, pero mi madre tenía razón – la temperatura parecía haber bajado al menos diez grados de los 26 que habíamos tenido el día anterior, y no estaba segura de qué tan normal había sido aquella tormenta que tenía a mi madre tan agitada.

Me di la vuelta hacia el borde de la cama y saqué las piernas fuera del cálido abrazo de mi cobija; fue sólo un momento que mis pies tocaron el piso de cerámica, pero fue suficiente para darme cuenta que nos rodeaba un frío casi otoñal y muy poco probable para ser apenas principios de septiembre. A tientas y con las puntitas del pie derecho busqué mis pantuflas, apurando a ponérmelas apenas las encontré acomodadas justo debajo de la cama. Un escalofrío me recorrió las piernas y maldije a todos por haber decidido usar un pijama tan corto, incluso dándome cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba eso siendo que nadie esperaba que hubiera un fenómeno climático tan… potente.

Me estiré un poco más y contemplé volver a dormir al menos diez minutos más, pero sabía que eso enfurecería a mi madre.

Ah, mi madre – una gran mujer, le diría yo a cualquiera que me preguntase sobre ella. Su nombre de soltera era Carla Russo, Smith de casada, con 42 años de experiencia de vida sobre su espalda que cargaba como si no fueran más que una pelusa. Su ocupación era el sector inmobiliario de la zona siendo ella una de las vendedoras más prolíferas de su agencia, aunque no le gustaba alardear en lo más mínimo de aquello. Según ella, había sido un poco de suerte y un poco su habilidad con las palabras lo que la había hecho triunfar de esa manera, y también creía que podría haber sido así en cualquier trabajo que hubiera tenido si así ella lo hubiera querido.

Con cabello castaño corto y ojos color café, se ocupaba de Lucian, mi hermanito menor y de mí como si fuésemos lo más importante en su vida desde que papá murió hacía ya diez años – pensaba que había sido de las suertudas en no sufrir lo que muchos pasaban, y me estremecía el sólo pensar lo que hubiese ocurrido entonces. A mis 16, lo único que tenía con ella eran buenos recuerdos.

Finalmente, luego de seguirlo posponiendo al mirar fijamente un punto del piso mientras me absorbían mis pensamientos, me levanté, tomé mi teléfono celular y me arrastré con aspereza fuera de mi habitación, no sin antes agarrar de paso una campera que estaba colgada en mi silla de escritorio. “ _¿Qué tan mala ha sido esa tormenta?_ ” me pregunté mientras tocaba a la puerta del pequeño cuarto de baño.

\- Ocupado –, me respondió mi hermano desde el otro lado; su voz sonaba como si tuviera la boca llena, y se me ocurrió que debía estar lavándose los dientes.

Tenía suerte de haber llegado antes que yo al baño – él tarda la mitad o menos que yo, y siempre es una de las principales cosas que me reprocha a modo de broma. “ _Algún día te tragará el inodoro,_ ” me decía con una risita burlona, pero jamás pude enojarme con él. A pesar de tener cuatro años menos que yo siempre tuvimos una muy buena relación, por más que muchos puedan pensar lo contrario. Un amante de los deportes y el inglés, era un chico que requería mucha atención para poder concentrarse… o así fue hasta que llegó su primera mala nota del colegio en literatura en cuarto grado. Aunque jamás fue un alumno perfecto sí podíamos reconocer su voluntad de seguir adelante, y yo lo ayudaba siempre que podía para que nunca le fuera peor de lo que debía.

Lucian llegó a nosotras justo después de que papá se fuera, por lo que él nunca llegó a verlo siquiera – fue mi trabajo entonces hacer que lo conozca y que sepa quién fue, que sepa que nuestro padre lo amó desde el primer momento. Muchas noches lo oía llorar, hablándole a las estrellas y preguntando si él estaría feliz ahora, si lo estaba viendo desde arriba, e incluso a mí se me hacía difícil contener las lágrimas. Ya de grande no solía hacerlo pero tenía la sensación de que aún lo hacía en silencio, tal vez pensando que así nos evitaría un mal rato a nosotras dos.

En el rato que se tomó en terminar sus cosas aproveché y me acerqué a la pequeña ventana en el medio del pasillo que daba hacia nuestro patio trasero, y no supe cómo reaccionar ante lo que mis ojos estaban viendo: la suave luz del sol que salía iluminaba las macetas que estaban, en su mayoría, desparramadas por el pasto, muchas con quebraduras y otras directamente rotas y sin su respectiva planta. Había pedazos de lo que parecía ropa entre las enredaderas de las paredes que delimitaban el patio, pero sabía que no podían ser nuestros – mi madre ya estaría furiosa intentando encontrar una manera de salvar la ropa rota. Hojas que habían abandonado sus árboles adornaban no sólo nuestra casa, sino todo lo que yo podía ver, y se me escapó una sonrisa pensando en poder ver a aquél encantador vecino de la casa conjunta limpiando su patio… tal vez con suerte y si era lo suficientemente sigilosa podría verlo sin su r-

\- Ya está el baño -, la voz de Lucian resonó por todo el pasillo tomándome por sorpresa y haciéndome saltar ligeramente en el lugar. Me di vuelta y le dirigí una mirada exasperada a mi hermano quien se lanzó a reír a carcajadas antes de salir del cuarto, una toalla alrededor de su cuello para evitar que las gotas que caían de su cabello llegaran a su uniforme escolar. – Deberías dejar las fantasías hermanita, es temprano –, me dijo mientras pasaba al lado mío para dirigirse a las escaleras. El mocoso bajó rápidamente y se perdió de mi vista sin que yo pudiera siquiera responder, pero sí me preguntaba si él sabía lo que estaba cruzando por mi cabeza de alguna manera. Sin darle mucha atención, dirigí una vez más la vista hacia atrás, admirando el caos que había dejado atrás la tormenta y eché a caminar la poca distancia hacia el cuarto de baño.

Era un cuartito que tenía lo básico y necesario – el inodoro, una ducha con bañera, un pequeño mueble blanco con los artículos de higiene personal y el lavabo con un espejo de forma ovalada colgado encima. Mi madre no era exactamente un erudito de la decoración, pero era suficiente y todos estábamos felices así. Cerré la puerta cuidadosamente detrás de mí y me miré al espejo por un rato antes de tomar mi cepillo de dientes y la pasta.

Tal vez era algo que no debía molestarme tanto como lo hacía pero realmente me preguntaba por qué debía ser yo quien cargara con los kilos de más en la familia; no era asunto de vida o muerte pero sí hacía que compare con los demás de una manera que sólo podría haberse denominado como ‘innecesaria’. Sintiendo el short del pijama un poco más ajustado, me di vuelta y metí un poco el vientre para ver cómo sería si yo fuera más de… revista.

Era algo que me incomodaba de tan sólo pensarlo – mis tías decían que era de parte de una de mis abuelas, mi madre atinaba a decir que se iría con el tiempo como si fuera un caso de acné. A decir verdad, quería que dejaran de enfocarse tanto en eso porque suponía que ya tenía suficiente conmigo misma; tuve suerte de obtener contención cuando me sentía insuficiente así como de poder superar esa etapa de a poco con mucha fuerza de voluntad, y sabía que de no haber sido así hubiese caído en un pozo del cual se me hubiese hecho totalmente difícil salir a pesar de ser aún muy joven, por no decir imposible. Cada vez que veía a mis compañeras preocuparse de más por eso sólo quería gritar.

El sonido del cepillo de dientes cayendo al piso de entre mis manos me hizo volver en sí con un pequeño salto, y luego de dejar salir un suspiro suave miré nuevamente mi reflejo para volver a enfocarme en mi dentadura.

\- Chris, ¿te tardarás mucho más? – escuché a mi madre gritar desde abajo.

\- ¡Ya bajo! – respondí luego de enjuagar el dentífrico, y me concentré en arreglar mi enmarañado cabello (la maldición de los rizos le decía yo) y hacer que se vea lo más presentable posible sin tener que recurrir a una cola de caballo o algún otro tipo de peinado; me gustaba mi estilo natural, aunque a veces me daba más problemas que buenas noticias. Lo había sacado de mi padre, o al menos eso veía siempre en las fotos que tenía suyas, tanto su estilo como la firmeza y volumen que siempre recordé como su principal característica.

Cuando iba saliendo del cuarto de baño, me las ingenié para hacer caer el peine al golpearme la cadera con la mesada; me arrodillé para levantarlo y logré, de alguna manera, golpearme la cabeza contra el lavabo al erguirme nuevamente. – Definitivamente un día maravilloso -, dije hacia mis adentros mientras me disponía a enfrentar el día con la mejor voluntad que me fuese posible.

-

Supuse que sería un día difícil ya que todo parecía ir en contra mío aquella mañana: desde el autobús alejándose despacio mientras yo corría tras él hasta la aparente aparición de tantas baldosas flojas como pueda uno imaginarse. Durante las primeras tres manzanas de caminar con la humedad pegándose a mí esto resultaba divertido, casi gracioso incluso, pero una vez pasado el límite de mi paciencia luego de haber pisado la cuarta baldosa y mojarme hasta la rodilla lo menos en lo que pensaba era en querer reír. Caminé unas dos manzanas más hasta que llegó el siguiente transporte, y estaba agradecida que tuviese el aire acondicionado encendido ya que no creía poder aguantar más con la pesadumbre del ambiente sobre mí.

Me senté tranquila en un asiento individual que para mi suerte estaba vacío y apoyé la cabeza sobre la ventana, cerrando los ojos por un momento – me tomó un rato notar la sensación extraña que se formaba dentro de mí, como una bola en el estómago que me decía que algo iba a ir extrañamente mal ese día. No le di mucha importancia pero sí repasé los eventos que me esperaban en caso de que me estuviera olvidando de algo importante, y al no lograr encontrar exactamente qué estaba molestándome simplemente lo dejé de lado, empujando el sentimiento hasta que otras cosas tomaron su lugar.

Sintiéndome agradecida a su vez por mi tendencia a salir más temprano de lo necesario, llegué a la escuela en menos de treinta minutos, justo a tiempo para poder guardar mis cosas tranquila en los casilleros. El murmullo de los demás estudiantes alrededor mío solía no importarme, pero ese día parecía estar más fuerte que nunca.

No era un gran edificio pero era lo suficientemente amplio como para que alguien nuevo se perdiera de inmediato; con tres pisos y más de 300 estudiantes, la Escuela Lochpine era la mejor en el área, con diversas actividades luego de clases para quienes estuviesen interesados e incluso una especie de club para los padres que estuvieran interesados en saber aún más sobre cómo se manejaban los directivos del lugar. Era la primera elección de muchos pero los precios mensuales hacían que una parte de los interesados se decepcionara, pero no se podía negar que era un buen espacio para los jóvenes.

Mi salón estaba en el segundo piso así que me apresuré a subir las escaleras y de camino me encontré con una de mis mejores amigas, Cynthia. Estaba de espaldas a mí y aproveché la ocasión para darle un pequeño susto, yendo detrás de ella sin que me escuchara y agarrándola por los hombros. - ¡Diablos! – exclamó con sorpresa, y lo único que pude hacer mientras se daba vuelta lista para darle un puñetazo a quien sea que le había hecho eso fue reír a carcajadas. - ¡Christian, por favor! Me matarás de un infarto un día de estos haciendo eso – ya te hacía en el salón.

\- Chris, - le recordé suavemente al tiempo que dejaba de reír; ella sabía que odiaba mi nombre completo y sólo lo usaba irónicamente o cuando estaba molesta conmigo. – Tranquila, no queda mucho tiempo antes que llegue Evergreen así que mejor vamos rápido. – La profesora de historia contemporánea Andy Evergreen era a quien Cynthia más adoraba en la escuela después de nuestro pequeño grupo, ya que era quien la había aconsejado cuando sus padres se divorciaron y quien se mantuvo al tanto de lo que pasaba con ella en ese entonces. Era una señora ya mayor pero mantenía un cuerpo que parecía al menos veinte años más joven, lo que también la hacía el blanco de muchos de los comentarios fuera de lugar de nuestros compañeros.

Pero mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino, recordé algo importante.

\- Oye, - comencé a decir con una sonrisa cómplice, y ella me miró de reojo por un segundo antes de darse cuenta lo que iba a salir de mi boca. - ¿Cómo te ha ido con Adam anoche?

Éramos apenas cinco personas en nuestro círculo cercano que se habían mantenido unidas desde los primeros años de escuela: Adam, Cynthia, Rose, Jake y yo – solíamos ser seis con Michelle, pero luego de su mudanza a Seattle algunos de los chicos perdieron contacto con ella. Siendo un grupo mixto era tan sólo cuestión de tiempo para que surgieran los temas de amor entre algunos, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que sería Adam quien diese el primer paso con ella; se veía tan absorto en sus estudios y el deporte que parecía que jamás tendría tiempo para el amor, pero ahora que los podía ver juntos me daba cuenta de la buena pareja que hacían, por más estereotipado que estuviese. Lo único que podía esperar que no fuera incómodo para futuras salidas, ya que sólo imaginaba que una persona del grupo quedaría siempre sola… yo.

\- Te lo contaré luego, - contestó rápido a la vez que abría la puerta de nuestro salón.

Con veinte personas además de nosotras dos y algunos asientos vacíos, nuestro curso se completaba y complementaba bien, cada uno manejándose entre sí con tranquilidad y sin molestar la calma que misteriosamente reinaba desde el pasado año. Había pequeños grupos formados pero no se sentía hostilidad hacia nadie, lo que me daba mucha felicidad. Cynthia corrió a saludar a quien pronto sería su novio formal en el fondo de la clase y yo fui tranquila a mi lugar de siempre al frente, saludando a mis compañeras cercanas en el proceso. No había terminado de apoyar mis libros sobre el escritorio que una mano me agarró suavemente el hombro, haciendo que me dé vuelta con una expresión de sorpresa.

\- Hola crayola, - me dijo Jake con expresión burlona y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y le devolví el saludo rápidamente. Era un chico que siempre se mostraba risueño y calmado, aunque los que eran cercanos a él sabían que había algunos problemas en su casa de los cuales él se avergonzaba un poco. De cabello castaño corto y cara redonda, cada día desde el sexto grado tenía un apodo diferente para los chicos de nuestro círculo, como si fuese una cábala que en su opinión reforzaba la amistad, y aunque a mí me parecía algo tonto no podía negar que de vez en cuando sus ocurrencias me hacían reír bastante. – Me han dicho que hoy tendremos un visitante nuevo en la escuela, un chico que se transfirió aquí, - siguió mientras se sentaba en el escritorio a la derecha del mío. – Espero que sea alguien amable; después de todo, uno de nosotros será quien deba darle la bienvenida y mostrarle el lugar.

Mi expresión se tornó perpleja y no supe qué responder al principio, mi cabeza yendo en varias direcciones al mismo tiempo: ¿alguien nuevo? ¿Cambiaría eso la dinámica del grupo? ¿Había chances de que fuera yo quien debiera darle la bienvenida?

\- Claro, - respondí, casi incrédulamente. - ¿De dónde has sacado ese dato de todas maneras?

Pero antes de que pudiera obtener mi respuesta sonó el primer timbre del día, acompañado casi de inmediato por la profesora entrando al aula, los chicos acomodándose en sus respectivos asientos. – Buenos días clase, - dijo firme pero sonriente; se le devolvió un saludo colectivo y luego el silencio cayó sobre todos, excepto por algunos susurros que aún podían oírse en el fondo. – Espero que todos hayan pasado un excelente fin de semana, y como esperarán estaré recogiendo sus tareas al final de la clase, - mirándonos a todos por encima de sus anteojos con las cejas levantadas, me alegró saber que nos conocía lo suficiente como para saber que había gente que no tenía las cosas preparadas por completo.

Una mano se levantó entre las miradas atentas y Evergreen se dirigió a Ethan Skyler con la misma expresión amable que la caracterizaba. – Yo olvidé mi tarea, profesora. ¿Podría traérsela mañana?

\- ¿Recién comenzando el año y ya con problemas, Skyler? – la sonrisa de Evergreen tembló un poco pero se repuso tan rápido como le ocurrió, y ella sólo se limitó a asentir antes de continuar hablando. – De acuerdo, el día de hoy comenzaremos a estudiar la Gran Depresión y los problemas que conllevó, pero antes de eso me gustaría comentarles que a partir de hoy tendremos un nuevo compañero, que llegará tarde por problemas familiares. Se quedará por este semestre, probablemente algunos de ustedes compartan más clases con él y…

Antes de que pudiera continuar la puerta se abrió despacio, un suave rechinido acompañándola mientras un chico asiático se asomaba tímidamente, y pude ver sus ojos casi negros mirando tranquilos alrededor antes de posarse sobre la profesora. Su piel era clara, pequeños labios fruncidos en un línea recta y cabello corto marrón cayendo sobre su frente de manera planeada. Me pareció alguien agradable a la vista, pero también había algo sobre él que parecía extraño.

\- ¿Profesora Evergreen? – preguntó, su voz suave y su acento fuerte. Tenía un tono más ligero que lo que cualquiera esperaría de alguien con cara de bebé.

\- Ah, tú debes ser el señor Park, pasa por favor y elije uno de los asientos, - alentó la profesora, y el chico llamado Park finalmente entró al salón, su mirada ahora fija en la pizarra antes de pararse junto al asiento vacío que quedaba hacia mi izquierda. No se inmutó siquiera para echarme un vistazo mientras dejaba sus pertenencias sobre el escritorio y su mochila en el piso. Se veía irritado por algún motivo, sus cejas apenas fruncidas y su boca torcida levemente en una mueca que lo hacía parecer más intimidante de lo que creía que sería en verdad.

En ese momento, antes de volver a ver a la profesora, pensé que sería difícil pero no imposible llevarme bien con él, siempre y cuando tuviera la paciencia suficiente.


End file.
